White Horse
by KriaLove1993
Summary: Elle is really upset after she finds Peter cheating on her with Claire. She finds her guitar and starts to create a song. One-shot song fic for Taylor Swift's song White Horse.


**Just a one-shot about Elle when she finds out Peter has been cheating on her with Claire. I've been trying to write a song-fic for Taylor Swift's song White Horse for ages and this concept finally came into my head, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes or this song!**

Lying on her bed, completely in shock, Elle was distraught. She had been warned for months but had ignored all the speculation, Peter was her toy, her favourite toy, he wouldn't do that to her. But he did, she'd seen him, coming out of Claire's house with no shame. He threw her a ton of excuses, but she was too upset to hear him. Elle's anger had taken over her, and she let lose. Peter had got what we deserved, thousands of volts pulsating through his body.

Elle knew she was screwed up, her father was the cause of that, she was too forward, loved everyone and thought she controlled everyone. But being with Peter had stopped that, her mind was clearing and for the first time, she felt normal. She hadn't killed anyone in ages not accidentally nor intentionally, she was learning to control her anger, she was falling in love and he seemed to love her back.

Gazing around the room, she gritted her teeth as a waterfall of tears cascaded down her cheeks; she sent electricity surging through everything, her mirror, her dresser, and her shelves. Glass, wood and plastic burst into flames and the room was alight with electricity but Elle didn't care. The one person who actually seemed to care about her had let her down.

The flames died down and Elle walked into her spare room, she hadn't played the guitar since she was 14. She'd convinced her dad to let her have lessons but only because she had fallen in love with the teacher, although looking back it wasn't love just obsession. What she felt for Peter was love well not anymore, now she wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire.

She dug through her old things and found her guitar; it was bashed about but still beautiful, just like Elle. She sat on the ground and wiped the tears away before beginning to pluck the strings cautiously. It wasn't exactly in tune but Elle never had the patience to bother about that, she knew she'd ending up destroying her guitar, especially as she was in such a state. She continued to play a soft tune, completely improvised. Her whole relationship with Peter seemed to play in front of her and lyrics just flew to her instantly. She began to sing what came to her head:

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out, just when you need it to."_

Every time Peter had to leave town, which now Elle realised was when he went to meet Claire, she didn't want him to go. But before she could argue, he gave her that gorgeous smile and she would just melt.

"_As I pace back and forth 'cause all this time I honestly believed in you, holding on the days dragged on stupid girl, I should have know, I should have known"_

Elle instantly had a flashback

**She was searching through Peter's bag for a pen when she came across something she hadn't expected, lipstick.**

"**Hey Peter, I hope you haven't been using this?" Elle questioned she asked stupidly. Peter turned to see what she meant, he laughed quietly before turning back to the TV. **

"**Seriously though Peter, who's is this?" She asked nervously.**

"**Well erm duh it's yours." He said very robotically. She inspected the lipstick, it was red, she would never wear bright red lipstick; she just wasn't brave enough.**

"**But it's red, I don't own red lipstick." Elle said, staring into Peter's eyes. He looked back at her and pondered her answer for a moment before replying**

"**Don't remember you bought it on impulse but never wore it, I must have picked it up by mistake" Peter said clearly, it seemed so rehearsed. Elle was about to question him again but was stopped when he walked towards her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, once she responded and confused feelings melted away and as they headed to her room she had forgotten all about it.**

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell this ain't Hollywood, this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"_

She paused for a moment, thinking of what to sing next, she felt so hurt now she was numb; singing about Peter was the only thing keeping her sane.

"_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes, and never really had a chance, I had so many dreams about you wanting me, happy endings now I know."_

Elle's father had always called her his princess, she'd idiotically believed him. Peter had been the prince she had been waiting for since she was 9 years old, her knight in shining armour, the words happy ending made her angrier, but she continued to sing, she wouldn't let her anger get the better of her.

"_That I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell this ain't Hollywood, this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"_

She remembered what had happened only a few hours ago, he followed her, she ran and ran but being the all powerful Peter he caught her up (flashback)

"**Elle I'm sorry, Claire doesn't mean anything to me, you're the only one for me, don't leave me now" Peter said pulling her to him, she tried to break free but he was so strong, so she sent all her electric charge through him.**

**He screamed in agony and fell to the ground; Elle just stared at him in horror before running again.**

"_And there you are on your knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me, Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry."_

"_Cause I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell this ain't Hollywood, this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"_

She couldn't sing anymore, her head was clouded with thoughts, dangerous thoughts, she could see herself hurting him, she could see herself torturing Claire, it was what she was used to and she knew she had to control it. With tears streaming down her face, she went to her window and blasted the nearest tree she saw, it burnt to a crisp and she stared with glee.

But then her glee turned into annoyance, she wouldn't let Peter get to her she just couldn't, but he was.

"I HATE YOU PETER!" She screamed before sinking into a corner. She cried and cried until she had no tears left, her eyes were dry and sore. Daddy's little princess, finally felt pain, daddy's little princess' heart was broken.

**Author's Note: Crap ending I know but that's all I could think of, anyway review with what you thought!**


End file.
